The invention relates to skateboards and more specifically to a novel skateboard deck that has been designed to eliminate mechanical fastener structure from its top surface when the truck assemblies have been attached thereto.
The history of skateboards goes back 40 or more years and they have always had truck assemblies attached to their bottom surface. The structure during this period of time has required the fasteners to pass downwardly from the top surface of the skateboard deck and into the structure of the truck assembly. As a final assembled skateboard, there has always been a portion of the mechanical fasteners extending upwardly from the top surface of the skateboard deck.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel method for manufacturing a skateboard deck with truck mounting inserts therein.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel skateboard deck that eliminates any truck fasteners on its top surface.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel truck mounting insert.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide novel skateboard deck that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel skateboard deck that can have the skateboard trucks quickly and easily installed or removed.